


Nanny's Little Angel

by Deadpan9618



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dom Crowley (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Dry Humping, F/M, Female Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Praise Kink, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Smut, Sub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Subspace, nanny kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadpan9618/pseuds/Deadpan9618
Summary: Aziraphale adores being Nanny's little Angel.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	Nanny's Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, apparently, all I know how to write is smut now. I do have other things planned though, but they are mostly smut. What can you do. Anyway, I want nanny A to step on me so I vent those feelings by having her pamper our favourite pillow principality. Enjoy my trash.

Winters in England were often gray and dismal, as Aziraphale and Crowley knew better than anybody in the world. Having lived in the country for more than a millenia, the two celestial beings were well accustomed to it’s weather.

On one such gray and miserable afternoon, Aziraphale and Crowley sat together inside the Angel’s bookshop. It was warm and comfortable inside, due to miracles and the space heater that the Demon had purchased to keep herself warm during the winter, and the lovers were sprawled out over one of the comfortable, squashy sofas in the backroom together. It had been quite a while since the end of the world, and the two immortals had grown comfortable in their new life together. With that comfort that they had developed over 6000 years, came a change in their relationship, a change that was welcome and long overdue. Them desperately consummating that change, making love in Crowley’s penthouse the night the apocalypse almost happened, fearing they’d never get another chance, led to something beautiful being created, something fascinating that Crowley had discovered in his years of being around humans and knowing them intimately.

They’d had their discussions about doms and tops and subs and bottoms, and pillow princesses and service tops and kinks and safewords and initiating scenes. The two had fallen quite comfortably into their dynamics, and thoroughly enjoyed what they cooked up together. It was sometimes difficult for them to get into their respective headspaces, but on dismal days like today it was easy.

Pit pat. Pit pat. The constant sound of rain spattering against the windows was driving Crowley insane. She sighed as she stared out into the dismal streets of London as people hurried by, eager to get out of the rain.

Aziraphale had shut the bookshop earlier that day because of the sudden influx of people seeking to shelter from the rain, the thought of soggy humans getting their wet hands all over his collection unbearable. But the Angel was obviously bored with no customers to shoo away, and Crowley felt the same, until she felt a little tickle on the back of her neck.

Crowley turned around to find her Angel lying on the couch, face a picture of innocence, baby blue eyes averted. Crowley grinned mischievously, and attacked Aziraphale, tickling him within an inch of his life as he screamed with laughter.

“Crowley! Crowley! Oh, do stop, you fiend!” Aziraphale managed to get out as the two rolled around on the couch.

“Don’t act so innocent, Angel, you were the one that… started all this!” Said Crowley, fighting to keep a hold of Aziraphale as he used some of that Principality strength against her. “Don’t give me those eyes!”

“Why, I have no idea what you’re talking about, my dear!” He giggled. “I’m innocent!”  
A few seconds later, Aziraphale was straddling Crowley, panting in excitement and triumph.

“Well,” Drawled Crowley, “Looks like I’m beaten, Angel.” The Demon sat up, only to notice her boy was flushed, and sported a small tent in his sensible trousers.

“Oh, is my baby boy hard?” Whispered Crowley, knowing what the name would do to Aziraphale. Sure enough, the blonde-haired Angel’s breath hitched, and he nodded.

“Aw, my baby’s hard just from wrestling with Nanny?” Crowley reached up to caress Aziraphale’s face, taking him deeper into his headspace.

“Yes Nanny.” Aziraphale whispered, breath coming out in short pants. His arousal already felt unbearable, and they were only just getting started.

“Do you remember your safeword, lovie?” 

“E-Eden.”

“Good boy. My sweet little Angel.”

The two lovers switched positions, with Aziraphale lying belly-up on the sofa and Crowley hovering over him. At some point she had miracled herself into her Nanny get-up that she had worn at the Dowling’s, and was now delegated for use whenever they played this game together. Crowley smiled at the little bulge in her little one’s trousers, how Aziraphale was fisting the couch cushions as he tried to ignore the urge to unbearable urge to touch. Nanny grinned. Her boy was being so good.

“You wanna touch yourself, sweetheart?”

“Yes, I- Please-”

Nanny shushed him, patting his blonde curls soothingly. “Don’t worry. Nanny will give you some relief.”

The formidable woman snapped her fingers an miracled a bright pink vibrator into her perfectly manicured hands. She smiled and tapped her long, red fingernails against it, before switching it on. The buzzing sound caused Aziraphale’s heart to beat faster in anticipation, and it beat even faster as nanny switched it up. 

“Let’s see how long you can last, dear…” She hovered the vibe teasing above Aziraphale’s groin, and he whined in desperation, resisting the urge to buck his hips up. “Tell Nanny when you’re about to cum, ‘kay?”

Aziraphale nodded, and then howled as Nanny pressed the vibrator against his aching penis. Aziraphale shook and shuddered as the vibrations turned his limbs to jelly, sending constant shocks of pleasure through his nervous system. It felt so good as Nanny teasingly ran the vibrator up and down his bulge, and he tossed his head back and forth as a familiar tingle started in him. 

So close, so close, I’m gonna cum, gonna-

“Nanny! Hah!”

Nanny Ashtoreth immediately turned the vibrator off with a miracle, smiling softly as she watched her boy squirm and thrash, whining as his edge slipped away from him. “Good boy.” She murmured, stroking Aziraphale’s flushed forehead. “So good for me, baby. So good…”

“Thank you, Nanny.”

“Do you wanna keep going, sweetie?”

“Yes! Please, yes…”

Nanny smiled again, and stared down at her Angel’s pants, fitted tight over his erection. “Awww, baby. That looks like it hurts.”

“It does, Nanny, it aches so much…”

“Well, Nanny’s aching, too.” Crowley fake-bashfully pulled up her skirt, revealing the wet spot between her thighs, staining her black tights. “Could you give Nanny some relief, sweetums?”

Aziraphale’s mouth had begun to water at the sight of his Nanny’s dripping arousal, his longing to get his face between her legs, to dive his tongue into her hot, wet quim overriding all other needs he had. “Yes, let me please you, Nanny, let me make you feel good…”

Crowley shuddered at these words, a fresh spike of arousal running through her body, and pulled her tights down, revealing her dripping quim, a thatch of curly red hair resting above it. Aziraphale launched himself up and used a finger to pull back the hood, flicking his tongue over her erect clit. Nanny yelped a little, pusher her boy’s head closer to her sex. “Oh, that’s it…”

Aziraphale focused all his attention on her clit, knowing Crowley craved the slight overstimulation. Nanny’s gasps and moans fueled him on, prompting him to push his tongue into her hole, seeking that wonderful spot that would make his Nanny feel good. 

“Oh! Oh, my baby… Right… ah! There…”

Aziraphale couldn’t help but grinning as he felt Nanny’s walls fluttering as she got closer to orgasm, relishing in her beautiful moans as she ground against his face, seeking friction against her clit.

“Oh, Aziraphale… ungh!!”

Aziraphale felt a deep wave of satisfaction run through him as Nanny orgasmed, his heart fluttering as he thought of the look of pure pleasure on her face, a silent scream etched on her lips as she gushed into Aziraphale’s mouth. Aziraphale kept with his ministrations until a gentle hand pushed him away from her cunt. Aziraphale stared up at Nanny’s flushed face as she panted, and Crowley smirked as she saw the wrecked look on her boy’s face, the glazed look in his beautiful eyes. She could see he was getting desperate.

“Awww, come here, baby.” She whispered, pulling Aziraphale close to her breast. “You, made me feel so good, my good boy…”

Aziraphale whimpered at the praise, feeling his cock pulse inside his trousers. He really was beginning to ache now, the urge for release that had abated slightly as he ate out his Nanny returning in full force. All Aziraphale could think about was how he needed to cum. Nanny noticed how wrecked her boy was, amber orbs fluttering with the force of her lust.

“Do you wanna rut against Nanny’s leg, baby?” Crowley whispered into Aziraphale’s ears, the filthiness of her words making Aziraphale’s face flush with embarrassment and arousal.

“Yes, Nanny. P-please let me rut against your leg.”

Crowley let out a small, ‘ngk’ sound, and slotted one of her legs between Aziraphale’s thighs. The Angel sighed in relief as he began to hump against Nanny’s leg, the friction on his aching cock flooding his brain with pleasure. 

“Ah-ah-ah-”

“There we are, my good boy.” Nanny whispered, stroking her hand through Aziraphale’s platinum curls as his face dripped with sweat. “You’ve done so well for me today.”

Aziraphale keened at the praise, burying his face deeper into Nanny’s chest, taking in the wonderful feeling of her breasts against his face, licking at them through her clothing.

“So greedy.”

The Angel whimpered. He felt physically unable to make any other sound.

“Do you want to cum, Aziraphale?”

“Ah, yes, please!”

“Okay then.” Crowley whispered. “You’re going to cum on my cock, sweetheart. Is that alright?”

“Yes, yes, Nanny, please!”

Crowley smiled and changed her effort, her dripping cunt transforming into a long, hard cock. Impatient, she snapped her fingers and readied Aziraphale for her, before flipping him over once again. Aziraphale looked up with tears in his eyes, hips still bucking up, seeking friction against the air.

“Please.”

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Nanny soothed, pulling down his pants. “‘M gonna give it to you soon, don’t worry.”

Nanny hungrily eyed Aziraphale’s boxers, before pulling them down to reveal Aziraphale’s tight entrance and hard cock. Despite being of a small size (Which Crowley loved,) it was straining towards the ceiling, angry red and dripping with precum. Crowley’s mouth watered, and she couldn’t help but bend down and give the tip a little kiss, which cause Aziraphale to whimper and shudder.

“Ffffff- Please-”

“Shhh, shhh. It’s alright.” Whispered Crowley, hoisting herself up and positioning her erection between Aziraphale’s legs, “I’ve got you.”

Crowley slowly pushed in, as not to hurt her baby boy, and groaned at both Aziraphale’s cries of pleasure and the tight heat that enveloped her aching cock. Eventually, she had fully seated herself, and hungrily kissed Aziraphale, swallowing his whimpers as she slowly began to move in and out of his arse. Aziraphale moaned and wrapped his legs around his Nanny’s waist, pulling her closer to him, pushing her cock deeper, until she hit that magical spot inside of him.

“Ah, oh my god! Nanny!”

“You ok, honey?”

“Ah, right there, faster, please-”

“Alright, sweetheart. Shit, you feel so good-”

The two moved together in unison, Crowley fucking into Aziraphale hard and fast and Aziraphale pushing himself back, pulling himself closer and closer towards the edge.

“Nanny, Nanny- cum, cumming-”

With a cry, Aziraphale spilled all over the two of them, unable to hold back anymore. Splashes of white coated Nanny’s smart shirt and Aziraphale’s waistcoat, and the Angel’s eyes rolled back in his head as wave upon wave of overwhelming pleasure crashed down on him.

“Shhhhit-” Was all Aziraphale heard in the midst of his pleasure before he was filled with semen, a guttural growl announcing Crowley’s orgasm as she released into Aziraphale’s tight heat, before falling down onto Aziraphale, exhausted by her second orgasm of the day.

For a while Angel and Demon just lay there together, chests rising and falling as they tried to bring themselves back to reality just enough to clean themselves up. Crowley, as always, took care of this, hoisting herself up and miricaling their cum away. With supernatural strength, she gathered her exhausted Angel into her arms and took him to the bathtub, knowing that he liked washing after sex.

“Nanny?” Aziraphale whispered, still deep in subspace, looking up at Crowley with dazed blue eyes, “Was I good for you, Nanny?”

Crowley smiled as she kissed Aziraphale’s forehead, heart fluttering at the way Aziraphale’s eyes closed in pure bliss at the simple action. “Yes, you were, sweetie. You were Nanny’s good little Angel today.”

Aziraphale grinned and gave one of his happy wiggles, making Crowley laugh as she miracled perfect temperature water as well as two glasses of champagne and a box of chocolate into the bathroom. “I love you.”

Crowley’s heart nearly burst with joy as she replied, “Ditto.”

The pairs laughter echoed into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS HELP ME WRITE!!!! Thank you for reading, I love you all!!!!


End file.
